


I’m yours? Be mine

by gayandnotokay



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Soulmarks, fake dating for a little, hyunjin oblivious af, soccer team, unrequited for. A little bit it’s just them being dumb, valentines fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandnotokay/pseuds/gayandnotokay
Summary: Heejin and Hyunjin bear each other’s soulmarks from childhood. They don’t mean anything anymore.. right?
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Kim Hyunjin/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 10
Kudos: 256





	I’m yours? Be mine

Heejin has a soulmark of a cat on her shoulder, where six year old Hyunjin had placed her hand and told her she was her favorite striker in the mismatched elementary school soccer team. Six year old Heejin had felt nothing but admiration and awe at the team captain’s compliment and decided she was in love at that exact moment.

They had laughed about it when they got older. Turns out Hyunjin had her own little bunny soulmark on the side of her stomach where tiny Heejin had kicked a ball so hard it had sent tiny Hyunjin to the ground, smitten herself with the girl. 

Heejin really,  _ really _ thought about the marks for the first time in middle school, seeing as no one else their age had a mark other than their own, over their heart. She brought it up to Hyunjin, who simply grinned and said, “We’re winning” as if the marks one received when one fell in love were points in a game. Heejin went along with it, growing used to how Hyunjin showed off the bunny mark on the side of her stomach proudly in the locker room, oblivious to what the mark suggested about her and her best friend. 

One of their teammates had made a comment about them being a cute couple and Hyunjin had barked out a laugh, slapping them hard on the back for suggesting something as ridiculous as her dating her best friend. She had missed the disappointment that flashed briefly in Heejin’s eyes. 

  
  
  


Now they were in high school, and Hyunjin didn’t show off the mark anymore. She had a girlfriend now. Specifically, the tiny, soft spoken student council secretary that would get her childhood friend to corner and intimidate anyone that called her hair fried. A practically perfect girl named Park Chaewon. 

  
  


Heejin was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Hyunjin shout her name from across the field and realized the ball was coming right at her. She quickly took possession with a careful sweep of the foot before making her way to the goal with it, her arms out to hold back anyone trying to steal it from her. She looked up and met the eyes of the goalie, an intimidating girl named Hyejoo who’s eyes hardened. 

“Shoot!” Hyunjin shouted. Heejin reared back her foot before faking a kick which made Hyejoo dive into one corner. She kicked the ball into the other before the goalie could get up and soon felt and heard the cheers and pats on the back from her team. They were intense as always, although it was just practice. 

Heejin walked over to Hyejoo who had leaned back on her elbows in the grass after falling for the same trick for the third time that day and offered her a hand. She took it and hoisted herself up before offering a small grateful smile. 

“Nice play, as usual, Jeon.” Hyejoo said, bringing a hand to the back of her neck. Heejin had grown used to hearing the girl’s snide comments about the lessons in class as she whispered (or tried to) to Chaewon about it, but no snideness was present in her tone now. 

“Thank you!” Heejin said, a small grin finding its way onto her face. Hyejoo’s face grew slightly red as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish, trying to find her next words. 

“Say.. Valentines is coming up and I um.. was wondering if– oh Hyunjin” Hyejoo had managed, somehow getting more red as she went on. Heejin barely registered the words as she felt a familiar hand come down on her shoulder. 

“Well if it isn’t the best striker in the world, Jeon Heejin.” Hyunjin said in a teasing voice before ruffling Heejin’s hair and bringing her in for a hug. Heejin melted against the hug, never quite getting used to how warm being held by Hyunjin’s arms felt. Hyunjin didn’t let go, humming contentedly as she turned to Hyejoo and said, “Good Job today, Hyejoo!”

“Thanks.” Hyejoo mumbled, ducking her head as she started her walk to the locker rooms. She would ask Heejin later, and if Hyunjin had heard what she had been saying, she showed no signs. Hyejoo knew how scary Hyunjin could be toward Heejin’s suitors, and she was a little scared. 

Hyunjin pulled away from the embrace as soon as she saw Hyejoo enter the locker room and placed her hands on Heejin’s shoulders, making the smaller girl look at her in confusion. 

“She has Chaewon’s soulmark on her side. I saw it when she dived for the ball.” Hyunjin muttered, unsure what to feel. 

“I mean it may just be from childhood like ours.” Heejin reasoned. Their feelings might’ve faded, contrary to her own which seemed to have just sat in her heart and grew more and more every day. 

“Yeah.. except I don’t think Chae knows Hyejoo has her mark. I’m pretty sure Chaewon has feelings for Hyejoo too, even if she hasn’t consciously realized yet.” Hyunjin said, breathing deeply before resting her forehead again Heejin’s. Heejin didn’t say anything. She was afraid her heart would spill into her words and mess up everything: not only for her, but for Hyunjin too. 

“What should I do, bun? I like Chaewon a lot but I feel like she’s more herself around Hyejoo.” Hyunjin speculated.

“You’re more yourself around me.” Heejin commented, her eyes focusing the gold and silver earrings she had gotten Hyunjin for her birthday. 

“Yeah but we’re different. You’re practically my sister with how much we’ve been through together.” Hyunjin said, oblivious to the way those words made Heejin’s heart drop to her feet. Heejin hummed half-heartedly in agreement. She pulled away from Hyunjin’s hold and mumbled, “I’m gonna shower.” before walking to the locker room. 

After a long, hot shower where Heejin hoped the despair in her gut would evaporate like the steam coming off from the hot water, she stepped into the locker part of the locker room. Hyunjin usually waited for her so they could walk home together but Heejin had hoped the impatient girl had gone on ahead today, not wanting to see her right now. She changed into her casual clothing and yawned before nudging her locker door closed gently. 

“Geez, took you long enough.” Hyunjin complained, and the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the locker room before her face came into view from around the corner. 

“You waited?” Heejin asked, the surprise in her tone betraying her. Hyunjin smirked, proud, and nodded before saying, “I can’t let my best teammate walk home alone. What kind of a captain would I be then?” 

“Literally what are you even saying?” Heejin said, feigning annoyance before walking to the exit. Hyunjin laughed and followed, wrapping an arm around Heejin’s shoulders. They were greeted by laughter as soon as they stepped out of the locker room however, as Chaewon and Hyejoo were leaning against the wall, seemingly waiting. 

“Chae?” Hyunjin asked, her face lighting up like she received news about the soccer team receiving more funds. She dropped her arm around Heejin’s shoulders in favor of stepping forward and greeting the small blond girl with a rain of peppered kisses, which made Chaewon giggle uncontrollably. Hyejoo looked like she wanted to die. Heejin was sure she mirrored the expression. 

They met eyes and Hyejoo hesitated for a second before stepping forward and grabbing Heejin by the wrist and leading her away, who let Hyejoo do so. Once she put enough distance between them and the couple, she let go of Heejin’s wrist and turned around to meet her confused expression. Hyejoo inhaled deeply before opening her mouth and explaining, “I was wondering if you would like to spend valentines together? I mean we don’t have to but I assumed since we’re kind of in the same situation— again just an assumption you can correct me if I’m wrong but it’s pretty obvious and you’re really pretty—“ 

“Yes.” Heejin said. She was tired of spending her valentines alone, and it was obvious at the object of her affections wouldn’t return them any time soon so why not? 

Hyejoo’s lips broke into a grin. 

“We have a few days to become the cutest couple this shithole has ever seen.” She said. 

“Couple? Wow you move quick.” Heejin teased, and Hyejoo turned red and sputtered to respond before Heejin laughed and spoke up again, “I’m kidding. But yes, let’s.” 

  
  


—

Hyunjin and Chaewon had finished their PDA by the time Heejin and Hyejoo walked back to them, and Heejin tried her best to ignore how Chaewon and Hyunjin’s lip tints had merged into a hybrid color. Hyejoo grimaced, the grin she previously had on falling off her face. 

“Tonight at 6?” Heejin inquired. Hyejoo nodded and started walking, tugging Chaewon along with her by the loose cloth of her sweater. She watched the goalie’s retreating form for a few more seconds before turning to Hyunjin. “Let’s go!” Heejin exclaimed with a small smile that reminded Hyunjin of a bunny. She found her own smile widening. 

“What are you and Hyejoo doing at 6?” Hyunjin asked, tilting her head in curiosity. She lined her stride up with the smaller girl’s. Her hand itched to hold something, but the smaller girl’s were occupied, typing away on her phone, so she opted on shoving her hand in her pocket. 

“Going on a date.” Heejin hummed nonchalantly, as if this wasn’t her first borderline serious romantic endeavor since middle school. 

“What.” Hyunjin asked in shock, although it came out more like a statement than a question. An unfamiliar feeling invaded her chest, but she couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. She said the first thing that came to mind, “But you’ve never shown interest in anyone since 6th grade. Why now all of a sudden?” 

“Hyejoo and I share a lot in common.” was the only explanation Heejin offered. 

“But you two have never talked much outside what’s necessary during practice.. Does she have blackmail against you? I’ll kill her, just tell me-“ 

“No. Leave her alone. I’m doing this because I want to.” Heejin reassured her best friend, so focused on the flirtatious message exchange between her and Hyejoo that she failed to notice the bothered expression plain of Hyunjin’s face. 

The rest of the walk was filled with silence, save for Heejin typing away at her phone and occasionally laughing. Hyunjin was too lost in her thoughts to make small talk, confused why Heejin dating Hyejoo agitated her so much.The goalie was a good kid, and although she terrorized people sometimes it was on Chaewon’s command. The more she thought, the more she found Hyejoo to be a perfect fit for Heejin. She should be relieved that her best friend was in good hands now, but in fact she felt anything but. 

They reached Heejin’s house and the smaller girl simply raised a hand in goodbye before walking in, instead of the warm hug Hyunjin usually received. The team captain walked to the next house over and tugged her keys out of her pocket before entering. She decided to call Chaewon. 

—

They had picked a diner relatively close to school, one in which both had shared fond childhood memories of. Heejin had slipped into the booth beside a casually dressed but still stunning Hyejoo and they hit it off. 

They shared their hearts over a sundae. Turns out Hyejoo had in fact had Chaewon’s soulmark since childhood, but it was still relevant to her feelings. Heejin told her it was the same for Hyunjin’s soulmark on her body. They had finished the sundae at that point and were just talking. Conversation flowed easily, almost too easily and Heejin found herself finding Hyejoo’s grin more and more charming by the second. 

“Hey, it’s getting dark. I’ll walk you home.” Hyejoo said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“You don’t have to, my home really isn’t that far away.” Heejin protested, not wanting to inconvenience the girl. 

“No it’s alright. I want to spend more time with you.” Hyejoo said, and Heejin shut right up, touched to say the least. 

Hyejoo had turned to face Heejin when they arrived at the familiar house, holding the striker’s hand still. 

“Today was really nice.” Hyejoo said, the luminance of the streetlight beside Heejin’s house somehow making her smile softer. Heejin hummed in agreement. “It was really fun.” She said, stepping closer to wrap her arms loosely around Hyejoo’s neck. Hyejoo’s hands found their place on Heejin’s waist. 

They met halfway. It felt too good to be met halfway after so many years of reaching and grasping only to have the object of their affections slip through their fingers like sand. It was nice to have someone tangible in their arms.

It was so easy kissing Hyejoo. The younger girl’s lips were soft against her own, and she couldn’t help but melt. Hyejoo pulled away first before resting her forehead against Heejin’s, breathing heavily. They shared a smile before Hyejoo leaned down and kissed Heejin again. 

“Tomorrow after practice let’s go to the arcade yeah?” Hyejoo asked when she pulled away the second time to catch her breath. Heejin nodded and pulled Hyejoo into a warm hug, just tight enough not to crush her. She felt as if she were icarus and just discovered flying at night was a thing. Loving Hyejoo was too easy. 

— 

Hyunjin was ready to fist fight the next person who irritated her. It had been days since Heejin and Hyejoo had gone on a date and they were attached to the hip. It was already infuriating enough to sit through a single day beside Heejin and Hyejoo, whose lips were like magnets. She didn’t even know why it pissed her off so much or why it hurt every time she witnessed the two in the act. It seemed Chaewon was having just as great of a week as she was, as whenever she had leaned down to kiss the blond girl, her responses were slow, off, as if she were distracted. 

In short, Hyunjin was having a shitty day. time. week.

“Hyunjin! Watch out!” She heard a voice shout, and just as she came back to her senses, she saw Heejin charging towards her with the ball. She took a defensive position before shifting her footing, ready to run and swipe the ball out from Heejin’s guard. 

Heejin noticed Hyunjin’s expression and faltered. It was as if someone lit a fire behind Hyunjin’s eyes and burned away her capacity for positive emotions. She had never seen Hyunjin so pissed off. It was kind of hot but also scary because Heejin needed to get past her to get to the goal. 

“Ryujin!” She called out at the other striker, who gave her a thumbs up, signifying she was ready for the ball to be passed to her. Hyunjin took a step forward and Heejin panicked, kicking the ball as hard as she could, towards where Ryujin stood. 

The sound alike a balloon popping after being curb stomped sounded around the field. The ball bounced back at Heejin and Hyunjin doubled over, groaning and clutching her stomach before sinking to her knees. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Heejin exclaimed, kneeling down beside Hyunjin. 

“Holy shit.” Hyunjin hissed through her teeth. The team started walking from their positions towards the two kneeled down in the grass, concern and confusion on their faces. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god— Are you okay? Did I kill you?” Heejin exclaimed, a panicked tone to her voice. Hyunjin shook her head, still reeling over. Heejin was about to scream for someone to go bring the nurse over but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned back to see Hyunjin, one hand on her own stomach and the other on her shoulder. 

“Don’t feel bad… that was awesome.” Hyunjin said, sitting up straight and then wincing. She squeezed Heejin’s shoulder to reassure her before continuing, “I was just reminded why you’re our best striker.” 

“Hey!” Ryujin said. Heejin smiled half-heartedly, still worried. Hyunjin removed her hand from Heejin’s shoulder to lean back against it. The other hand gripped the hem of her uniform and the team held their breaths, afraid to see the damage. She pulled her shirt up and gasps went around, Heejin’s being the loudest. 

There was a soccer ball sized red splotch on the side of Hyunjin’s stomach which would certainly bruise later. At the center of the splotch was a bunny soulmark that seemed to be the most irritated part of splotch. Ryujin wolf whistled and Hyunjin quickly pulled her shirt down, hiding the mark. Instead of the pained expression she previously wore, she seemed to be remembering something. 

“Cap? A hit in the stomach can’t give you a concussion right?” A team mate asked nervously, which made Hyejoo cackle. 

“No, Yujin, it can’t. But thanks for worrying.” Hyunjin reassured the freshmen before turning to Heejin with a serious look on her face, and said, “I hope you know I expect full compensation for this injury in affection and bread.” 

Heejin shoved her, pouting with tear filled eyes from the worry she had accumulated from the previous minutes. Hyunjin caught her arms and pulled her into a hug, ignoring the pang of pain from her stomach and letting them fall back against the grass. 

“Practice over!” Hyunjin called out, and their teammates dissipated from the circle around them to trickle into the locker room. Heejin tucked her face into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck to avoid breathing grass, which Hyunjin took as a signal to wrap her arms tighter around Heejin. They laid like that for a while, in a warm silence. 

Heejin had began dozing off, her breath tickling the other girl’s neck. Hyunjin didn’t mind at all. In fact, she didn’t think she’d felt as at peace as she did now, lying sprawled on the soccer field with her best friend asleep on top of her. They’ve been there long enough to watch the blue sky melt into golden hues. 

Being with Heejin was liberating, Hyunjin realized. Just her presence and undivided attention was enough to make Hyunjin drop everything that made her anxious and just exist. She was glad Heejin had stayed in her life all this time. Absentmindedly, she placed her hand over her soulmark. Heejin had never really felt different to Hyunjin, from when she first felt a soulmark form on her skin to now. 

She wondered if it was the same for Hyejoo and Chaewon. Chaewon, who had Hyejoo’s mark on her wrist from childhood. Chaewon, who looked at Hyejoo with undeterred affection and longing. The same look Heejin has had on since middle school. 

Oh. 

_ Oh _ .

“Fuck. I’m the dumbest fucking bitch alive” Hyunjin cursed, bringing a hand up to facepalm herself. It was followed by more force than she intended, as the volume of the smack awoke Heejin. She looked up at Hyunjin, eyes hooded and not quite awake yet. Hyunjin thought it was the cutest thing she’d ever seen. She wanted to kiss her so badly, but was stopped by the thought of a tiny blond girl who she was officially in a relationship with even though their hearts belonged to other people. 

“You shouldn’t think too hard about whatever you’re thinking about. You look constipated.” Heejin said, her voice somehow deeper than normal from sleep. Hyunjin snorted and Heejin grinned, making her heart flutter. How on earth did she not notice before? Now all she had to do is talk to Chaewon about it. 

“GAY!” A tiny voice screamed across the field. Speak of the devil. Hyunjin lifted her head to see Chaewon and Hyejoo at the edge of the field, Hyejoo’s fingers loosely curled around Chaewon’s wrist. Hyejoo wore a soft smile that seemed out of place on the usually intimidating girl and Chaewon was smiling so wide Hyunjin was afraid of how sore her cheek muscles were going to be later. 

“We’re over!” Chaewon shouted, cupping her free hand around her mouth. “That’s okay right?” 

Hyunjin shot a thumbs up back, smiling as her attention shifted back to a very confused Heejin. Heejin opened and closed her mouth like a fish, struggling to find the words that would fit her confusion at what she just witnessed. 

“Hey bun” Hyunjin called, cupping Heejin’s cheek with one hand. She smirked when Heejin’s breath hitched. 

“You got dumped right before Valentine’s Day and you’re fine.. just like that?” Heejin asked, her eyebrows furrowing together. 

“Yep.” Hyunjin replied, popping the ‘p’. She ran her thumb across Heejin’s cheekbones. 

“I don’t.. understand. Didn’t you like Chaewon a lot? I can fight her for you although I don’t think Hyejoo would let me.” Heejin offered, holding up a fist to the best of her ability and shaking it. Hyunjin shook her head.

“I can’t speak for Chaewon but.. I found someone else.” Hyunjin said. Heejin’s heart sank again and she avoided meeting Hyunjin’s eyes. “Who?” She asked. 

“She’s been in front of me this whole time. And I’m a little more than a little dumb and blind to not have realized it.” Hyunjin continued, bringing her other hand up to cup Heejin’s other cheek, making the girl look at her. Heejin blinked rapidly, seeming to process it all before letting out a small gasp. 

“Yeah you’re fucking oblivious, Kim Hyunjin.” Heejin said after a few more seconds. The words were harsh but her shy smile gave the true meaning away. Heejin surged forward and captured Hyunjin’s lips with her own, kissing the taller girl with a decade worth of feelings. Hyunjin kisses back with just as much fervor. She dropped her hands cupping Heejin’s face and instead wrapped her arms loosely around Heejin’s neck. 

The kiss only broke when Heejin needed to pull away for air, leaving Hyunjin dazed. She tugged Heejin closer, as if asking her to resume and Heejin laughed. 

“You never told me you were that good at kissing.” Hyunjin whined, and Heejin leaned in to quickly peck her lips. Hyunjin trailed after her which made Heejin smirk and take Hyunjin’s face into her hands, holding her in place. 

“You never asked. Plus, Isn’t there something you should be asking right now?” Heejin teased, leaning in to kiss the corner of Hyunjin’s lips before pulling away. Hyunjin pouted and Heejin almost couldn’t hold herself back from kissing her senseless. 

“Will you be my valentine?” Hyunjin asked. 

“I’ll think about it.” Heejin responded, letting go of her hold on Hyunjin and standing up. She started to walk towards the locker room which made Hyunjin scramble to her feet to follow in pursuit. 

“Jeon.” Hyunjin whined, quickening her pace so she could catch up to Heejin. The girl in question pretended to not hear. In a split-second decision, Hyunjin rushed forward and swept Heejin off her feet, resulting in Heejin squeaking and hitting Hyunjin’s shoulder lightly. “Will you?” She asked again, a pleading tone to her voice this time. “Will you? Will you? Will you? Say yes. Will y—“

Heejin shut her up with a kiss. 

“Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for Valentine’s Day! Hope y’all enjoyed :D


End file.
